Zenith Character Guide
Zenith * Snax-Suffering from PTSD, Snax is extremely paranoid. He trusts no one after Gunny's death. He is in hiding in Zenith, allowing Scott to take over as leader. He reads his mother's journal which unveils dark secrets about his childhood. * Gunny-Is killed by a mad scientist and tells Snax it isn't his fault in her dying moment. Goverment Lead the colony. * Scott-Overcoming his past losses, Scott strives for greatness. Using past expierences, he utilizes all materials to allow the colony to thrive. He is actually the constable but is seen as the leader. He lets Marge be the "public face" for the leader. * Marge-The political leader who trusts Scott in helping crucial decisions regarding the community. She is firm but fair. * Denise-Marge's political advisor. Female. Humble and awkward but trusts Marge and so is loyal to her. Very intelligent species, Cerebrucrastean (Brainstorm, idk how to spell it). Inside Workers Various tasks but mostly maintain civil peace. * Chandler-Has troubles dealing with being in an community. He refuses to shower, change clothing and occasionally eat. Does not have a set job, but instead helps out with whatever is needed. * Obadiah Sringer-Cares for the elderly. Male. Although in his late 50's, Obadiah feels he is capable to care for the elderly. With a caring virtute, Obadiah fears violence and thinks no one should be killed with exile in place of it. He has a dark secret where he sees them suffering, he will put a knife in their skull and kill them. He later is revealed to be a chemist, cooking up a certain gas that leaves people petrified for a few minutes, possibly hours. He plans to usurp Scott as leader and becomes full antagonistic when he accidently loses his hand while doing chemistry stuff, blaming Scott for not managing equipment probably. Chapter II main antagonist. * Shiloh-Leader of the solar panels. Male. A good-hearted man with a dark past from alcohol. Is very intelligent. * Barbara-Head of the armory. Female. Very approachable and speaks what is on her mind. Doesn't know how to use weapons but understands the mechanics on how to build them. * Spade-Chief chef. Deals with rations. Female. Newer members of the community. Unsure of her surroundings and doesn't trust anyone. In her paranoria, she is swayed by Bartholomew to rebel but is killed by Snax. Attempts to smuggle in drugs. * Lynx-Recruiter. Female. Although a lesbian, she is a badass. She isn't scared to kill someone, but won't kill them unless nessecary. Well-minded and trustworthy. Healers Keeps inventory of meds and helps others. * Ember-Male. Doctor. Overall nice person but doesn't attempt to connect with anyone. * Jaelyn Tyrell-Female nurse. Uses skills she has learned from old friends and applies them to her everyday life. Unsure of her crush on Shiloh because he is in a relationship. Construction Crew Attempt to expand Zenith. * Bartholomew-Leader of Construction Crew. Male. A weasel, avoiding blame and always putting himself first. * Ahsas-Now a calm collected woman, she is runs the windmill. She attempts to be friendly but does not take insults lightly. She is sensitive but brute. * Shiloh-Leader of the solar panels. Male. A good-hearted man with a dark past from alcohol. Is very intelligent. * Dagon-Architect. Male. Values hard-work and ethic and plans ahead. More of a thinker than a fighter. * Aero-Member of construction crew. Male. Very physical and rough, pushes the members harder and knows they can do better. Enjoys physical labor. Has anger issues. Helps Spade smuggle in drugs after she gains blackmail on him in episode 3. Snipers Keep lockout/patrol but often clash over shifts. * Tarner Clifton-Sniper.Male. Filled with rage from recent deaths and may be to over the edge to be brought back to civilization. * Dyron Pyne-Sniper. Male. Arrogant, self-centered jerk that thinks he knows everything and everyone should listen to him. Suply Runners Storyline: Help get supplies. * Corbus Wull-Supply runner. Male. Tends to run away from his problems and hates everyone who doesn't listen to him. He will kill others for him to stay alive. A coward. A asshole. Lies about others to make himself seem innocent. * Zani-Supply runner. Male. A homosexual. Kind and open and likes to help people solve their problems. Wants to find a soul mate but never has good luck. * Elize Morrass-Supply runner. Female. Strong-willed and trigger-happy but reasonable. * Jaxar-Supply runner. Male. Physically weak but mentally strong. A coward who learns to be brave. Eventually transfers to become a sniper. * Colbat-Supply runner. Male. * Chyeene Meadows-Construction crew female member. Lack of confidence often leads to her shyness and depression. Keeps a good public face but doubts herself constantly. Harker Colony * Mateo Tyle-Male. Leader of colony. A transgender human who was outed and raised by Stephas. * Stephas Shermer-Mateo's abusive adoptive mother. While Mateo is the public face, she manipulates him to do her bidding. * Sarrac Perle-Female. A scout who recruits people for the community. * Clatton Wull-A refined gentlemen. In his late 30s. Loves to study the exquisite art in a museum within the colony. Pyre Colony Bandits *Rylon-Faced the group before but wants vengeance for causing him to lose position as militant leader. * Varnlaf-Savage member. * Ornrad-Savage member. * Stygeir-Savage member. * Balmyr-Savage member. * Baekmar-Savage member. * Srandor-Savage member. * Jorarras-Savage member, * Gavas-Savage member. Flashback Characters *Auma-Snax's mothe *TBA-A pimp who takes advantage of Snax's mother.